This invention relates to a clothes washing machine, and more particularly, to a vibration-isolating apparatus of a single vessel type washing machine that absorbs vibrations produced during the operation of the machine.
A single vessel type washing machine, which includes a housing with a top opening, a water container and a wash tub therein, is an apparatus for automatically washing and dehydrating laundry.
The wash tub is disposed in the water container to form a space therebetween for containing wash water, and a pulsator which is mounted on the bottom of the wash tub.
A driving motor and a power transmission for providing a driving force for rotating the wash tub and the pulsator, and a clutch for engaging or disengaging the driving motor with the power transmission are mounted under the wash tub, whereby a rotating force is selectively transmitted to the wash tub and the pulsator.
By means of the above driving unit, the pulsator is slowly osillated in right and left turns during the washing and rinsing processes, and at the dehydrating process the wash tub is rotated at high speed to dehydrate laundry. Therefore, excessive noise is created by the vibrations produced when the pulsator or the wash tub is rotated with washing water and laundry. Most of the troubles of a clothes washing machine are caused by these vibrations.
Accordingly, a vibration-isolating apparatus is mounted inside the clothes washing machine in order to absorb such vibrations.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional vibration-isolating apparatus for absorbing vibrations produced when a single vessel type washing machine is in operation.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional vibration-isolating apparatus comprises a plurality of water container suspenders 2 arranged at each corner of the interior cabinet 1, caps 4 and fixing pins 3 for mounting each water container suspender 2 on the top of the cabinet 1, a plurality of brackets 6 which have guide holes 7 in the center and are attached to each corner of the top cabinet 1, and air dampers 5 fitted to the bottom end of each water container suspender 2.
While the diameter of the upper portion of the cap 4 is larger than that of the guide hole 7, the diameter of the lower portion of the cap 4 is smaller than that of the guide hole 7, and therefore, the lower portion of the cap 4 is inserted into the guide hole 7, and the upper portion of the cap 4 hangs on the bracket 6.
The cap 4 has a through hole 9 which passes through the cap 4 in a longitudinal direction, and a groove 10 which is formed transversely across the top surface of the cap 4. The through hole 9 joins the groove 10 at the center of the groove 10.
On the upper portion of each water container suspender 2, a hole 8 having a diameter a little larger than that of the fixing pin 3 is transversely formed to receive the fixing pin 3.
The parts of the above conventional vibration-isolating apparatus are assembled to each other as follows:
The upper portion of the cap 4 is put on the bracket 6 and the lower portion of the cap 4 is inserted into the guide hole 7 formed in the center of the bracket 6. The air damper 5 which is engaged to the bottom end of the suspender 2 is inserted into a hole (not shown) provided at the bottom of the water container (not shown), and the top end of the suspender 2 passes through the through hole 9 of the cap 4 and extends somewhat above the aligned with top of the cap 4 such that the hole 8 of the suspender 2 becomes aligned with the groove 10 formed on the top surface of the cap 4. In this state, the fixing pin 3 is then inserted into the hole 8 of the suspender 2 passing through the groove 10 of the cap 4, so that the water container is suspended on the cabinet 1.
By using such a structure, the vibrations produced when the washing machine is in operation is not only absorbed by the air damper 5, but is also isolated from the cabinet 1 of the washing machine.
However, the above conventional vibration-isolating apparatus has several disadvantages in that it requires numerous manufacturing processes and parts due to the fact that the bracket 6 for supporting the top end of the suspender 2 must be welded or screwed on the cabinet 1 of the washing machine.
In case that the bracket 6 is welded to the cabinet 1, thermal deformation of the cabinet 1 may be caused by the welding process.
Also, vibrations and noises are inevitably produced when vertical and horizontal vibration generated by the rotation of the pulsator and the wash tub, are directly transmitted to the cabinet 1 through the suspender 2 and the bracket 6. Accordingly, if the washing machine is used for a long period, the bracket 6 will eventually break.
Further, the conventional vibration-isolating apparatus has a big disadvantage during the manufacturing processes due to the bracket structure. That reason will be described in detail below.
The automatic manufacturing processes of a single vessel type washing machine having the conventional vibration-isolating apparatus begins with the assembly of the cabinet 1. In this process, the bracket 6 is welded on the cabinet 1, and an opening for connecting electric wires is formed in the lower portion of the cabinet 1. Next, the water container and the wash tub equipped with a driving motor are put into the cabinet 1, and then the opposite ends of the suspender 2 are connected to the water container and the cabinet 1, respectively.
After these steps, a top cover having a control system therein is connected to the top of the cabinet 1, and the electric wire-connecting work between the control system and the driving unit is performed through the opening formed in the cabinet 1.
Finally, after the operating tests of the washing machine are performed, and the opening for connecting electric wires is closed, the manufacture of the washing machine is finished.
As indicated in the above description, the electric wire-connecting work is very troublesome, and so the electric wires may be incorrectly connected. As well, additional work on the opening for the electric wire-connecting work is required. It is because the electric wire-connecting work can be only carried out through the opening in the state that the water container, the cabinet 1, and the top cover are completely assembled.
Further, because the operating tests are performed in the state of the top cover being connected with the cabinet 1, not only is it somewhat troublesome to perform the operating tests, but also in order to repair any disqualified portions, the assembled washing machine must be disassembled.